


The Constellations on Your Skin

by windfloweria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Poetic, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Softness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfloweria/pseuds/windfloweria
Summary: "Hey, Kageyama...Am I allowed to kiss your lips ?"The short story about the feelings and self-discovery of a teenage boy, falling in love for the first time with another ; the memories of the warmest, softest, and happiest summer he ever lived in his entire life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	The Constellations on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you're doing well ♡✧  
> I got inspired and started to wrote this short KageHina fanfic ! There will be 3 chapters and I hope I'll post them soon. Just a reminder that English isn't my mother tongue so if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me and I'll correct them !!  
> Hope you'll like it, have a pleasant reading ♥♡

He didn't exactly remember since when this strange emotion started to slowly consume him.  
  
That burn was a very pleasant feeling. Peaceful as an intense bonfire, warming up his entire being in the rhythm of his heartbeats, and soft as a hug, given by a cherished and precious soul. It was making him feel lighter than before, as if he could fly, touch the Sun and catch the Moon and all of their stars. He never felt happier.  
At first, he couldn't even put a word on this passionate feeling that was living in the deep of his heart ; it was only a bunch of heartbeats resonating inside of his body.  
But then, he looked into his eyes. And he understood.  
What was burning eagerly inside of his chest, it was love.  
And love, for a teenage boy such as Shoyo, can be really hard to deal with, and even more difficult to simply understand.  
  
He had someone on his mind, a name deeply engraved on his heart for a long time now.  
The name of the human being he loved the most on Earth.  
And that name, was one of a boy.  
  
  
 _How does that even feel to kiss a boy ?  
  
  
_ That was a question Shoyo tried to ignore, but every time he found himself alone with his own thoughts, he couldn't help but overthinking it until the words became a blurry mess in his head. And it was really terrifying to just question himself about it. Was there something wrong with him ? Was he broken ? Or was it something every teenage boy wanted to try at a point of their lives ?  
  
For most of the time he existed on this planet, he never thought about kissing and holding a boy's hand. His male friends were always talking about how attractive and pretty girls are, and whenever someone was asking him if he had a special person, they always asked about a she and never about a he. He grew up surrounded by boys falling in love with girls, and never by girls liking girls or boys kissing boys.  
That's why Shoyo never thought about it ; that's why he never noticed how beautiful and attractive boys are. That's why he never took the time to contemplate the brightness of their eyes, the softness of their skin, the art of their body. He never did. Until him.

He was stuck in his head. His face, his smile, everything about him was haunting his nights and days, and the feeling was so strong, so powerful that he couldn't fight against it. He was even dreaming about him ; the feeling of his lips against his, their bodies softly touching each other, the butterflies flying in their stomachs as they kissed slowly and quietly. Many times, Shoyo surprised himself imagining it, and every time he did, he felt so ashamed and embarrassed that he would just try to dig it in a corner of his memory and act like nothing ever happened. But it wasn't that easy.  
It was always him that he saw in his dreams, in his most intimate thoughts. His soft smile, so rare that Shoyo wanted to cherish it like the most precious of all treasures. His deep blue eyes staring at him. His thin hands against his freckled skin, his calm voice whispering his name.  
It was always him, and nobody else.

It took some time to admit it. And even though he was still feeling confused about what was consuming his heart, lungs and ribs for such a long time, putting a name on it was the most intense feeling he ever experienced.  
For the first time in his life, Shoyo fell in love.

And the name of that love was Tobio Kageyama.


End file.
